


Even the Parts that Hurt

by fanfic_nonnie



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Chocolate Box Treat, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, PWP, Scars, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:09:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5849878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_nonnie/pseuds/fanfic_nonnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko feels self-conscious of his scar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even the Parts that Hurt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Selden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selden/gifts).



Mai had kissed Zuko many times, but she hadn’t spent much time just touching him, exploring him. That was something they weren’t ready for before. She was almost surprised at how flushed she felt with heat and headiness when they were finally naked together, him staring at her like she was more beautiful and desirable than Ty Lee, and she could feel for herself the lean hardened muscle that resulted from hours and hours of practice in firebending and dao blades.

Even now, sitting in his lap, with him buried inside her so they were skin on skin, hot and perfect, her hands still wanted to wander and learn all the secrets of his body she didn’t yet know. Her fingers ran lightly over the scar covering his eye. He turned away from the touch, skin sliding from under her hand.

She stopped, not having expected the reaction to _that_ caress. “Hey.”

He didn’t look back up though, and as he moved, the sensation was too distracting.

“Stop.” She placed her hand against the center of his chest to hold them both still. “Look at me.”

Mai gently turned his head toward her, thumb running gently over the scarring behind his eye. She almost stopped breathing at the intense look in his eyes, wide with wonder and dark with lust.

“Mai,” he rasped out, low and husky.

She didn’t kiss him. She pressed her hips down against him and watched the heat in his gaze increase, listened to the way his breath shifted toward something rougher as he pushed back up against her. Little spikes of pleasure shot through her again as he moved, but she kept herself silent, let her breath get harder but kept her voice out of it while his began to fill the space between them. She pushed, he pushed back, and it didn’t seem like either of them were trying anymore. It was act and react and her hand on his face, on his scar, whispering, “Zuko,” to keep his eyes on hers.

He broke first. She wanted more, but she let him stop and breathe, maybe not realizing she was still aching. This moment wasn’t about their pleasure.

She leaned in gently to kiss the comet tail of his scar and felt his shudder pass through both of them, still joined together. “I love you.”

His arm pressed her closer. They leaned against each other and breathed.


End file.
